The Souless Duelist
by Souless Duelist Vernon Graviss
Summary: This is my first fanfic and of course its about one of my fav animes I place a new character into the story please review


Alright this is my first fan fic so i want honest opinions not sugar coated crap

Allcharchters other than Vernon belong to yugioh and its operators just like all of the cardsother than The Diamond Dragon and Drago protectector which i created

Chapter One: obtaining the Blue Eyes White Dragon

Its nearly 10p.m. when Solomon begins to lock up for the evening he walks to the door and sees the storm outside is raging and wonders to himself "Why did I even stay open so late no oone would ever consider coming in on a night like this."

Just as he starts to turn the lock the door is suddenley pushed open with a great force knocking solomon to the floor. "Whats the big idea we are closed go home!"

"Your doors should be left open to me sensi Siamun or should I say Solomon Mutuo." the cloaked figure that knocked him down says

"Wh...who are you?" Solomon stammers

"It would make sense that you would not remember me sensi since technically you never met me just the ancient version of you did." the cloaked figure removes his hood to reveal a tanned youngman that looks to be in his late teens early twenties.

"Why do you call me sensi?" Solomon askes in a low squeaky voice

"Even though you dont remember your ancient past you are the one that taught me to duel in shadow games." says the the tanned man

"Your insane if I taught you in ancient time how would you be alive today?" Solomon points out

"I am currently 3021 years old. the man continues "I tried to control a God and instead the God took my soul and its all the Pharoahs fault and Im just seeking to reclaim my soul from the gods which Yugi possesses."

"Why are you here?" asks Solomon finnaly regaining his posture and appearing to have not believed this man whatsoever

"I simply wish to duel you for your copy of the Blue Eyes White Dragon." says the man

"I would never risk that card in a duel again espessially since I dont even know who im dueling!" yells Solomon

"I'm not giving you a choice in the matter for if you dont duel me I will attack your grandson Yugi and steal his God cards and by the way sensi my name is Vernon." states Vernon

"I will duel you under the condition that if you lose you will leave me and my gradson alone forever." Solomon says

"Like you have a chance at winning hahaha I'll except your condition! Vernon laughs while tossing a box containing a duel disk to Solomon

"I just noticed the insignia on you jacket you work for Kiaba Corp." Solomon points at an insignia on Vernons Jacket as he says this

"I yes that is true I work for Mr. Kiaba."Vernon says casually

"Well lets duel!" Solomon yells

Both men activate their duel disks and draw five cards. Vernonrubs hos dark Brown Hair and says "Go first sensi."

"I set one card face down and set a monster in defense go ahead." Solomon looks on worried

_I know exactly what he has _Vernon thinks to himself _He has mirror force face down and beaver warrior is his defense position monster he wants me to fall for this same trap just like he did back then so I will _"I will activate Change of Heart to take controlof your monster which I sacrafice for my Luster Dragon #2 now then Luster Dragon attack his life ponts directly!" Vernon roars

"Hahaha I activate Mirror Force!" Solomon cries gleefully

"Well I set one card face down and end my turn." Vernon says queit calmly

"I summon Ferial Imp in attack mode, now my ferial imp attack his life points directly!" Solomon sound even more excited

Vernon 2600 Solomon 4000

Looking on like he isnt concerned Vernon draws and begins "First I'll activate my face down card its called Conscription this card allows me to look at the top card on your deck If its a monster of 4 or less stars Iget ot summon it if not it goes to your hand and its Kuriboh so i get to summon it to my side of the feild now I activate snatch steal and sacrifice your mnsters for my Diamond Dragon Which gains a boost from the Luster Dragon in my graveyard to make its attack 3400 now attack him directly. Vernon seams as calm as ever

Vernon 2600 Solomon 600

"Before we go any further I want you to prove that are still alive form ancient times." Solomon asks wearingly

Vernon says nothing removes a dagger from his cloak and plunges it deep into his own chest Solomon look s on in shock and stammers "I set a monster in defense." he begins clutching his heart

Vernon licks the blood off the dagger and says "I activate a spell card call of the Blue Eyes which special summons all Blue Eyes to the field. Now I activate dark hole to destroy your Blue Eyes and all the other monsters on the field now I activate Monster Reborn and I target your Blue Eyes White Dragon now attack directly!" Vernon looks on as Solomons body hits the wall. He picks up the phone and dials 911 drops it on Solomon and says"I respect you as a duelist sensi I am just to Much Better than you now."

End Chapter

Thank you for reading and please dont pull any punches if you dont like it


End file.
